Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee
Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee è una canzone di Grease presente nell'episodio Glease, il sesto episodio della quarta stagione. E' inclusa nel cd Glee: The Music Presents Glease. E' cantata da Kitty con Sugar, Brittany, Tina e Uniqueche cantano in sottofondo. Kitty invita le ragazze più Unique per un pigiama party in omaggio alla produzione scolastica, Grease. Kitty mostra le sue cose a Marley in un primo momento. Più tardi, il resto delle ragazze arrivano, portando cibo e bevande. Kitty dice faranno battaglie con i cuscini e si racconteranno storie di fantasmi e altre cose. Kitty prende in giro Marley, chiedendo se desidera una ciambella, pur sapendo che a Marley non entrano più i vestiti di Sandy. Kitty e Marley parlano in bagno. Kitty insiste consigliando a Marley di mettersi le dita in bocca per vomitare. Marley dice che non vuole perchè e' grave. Kitty cerca di far diventare Marley bulimica. Kitty le chiede di pensarci mentre ritorna al pigiama party. Kitty lega i capelli e Marley pensa se vomitare o no. Sugar chiede dove sia Marley è Kitty, con una parrucc uguale ai capelli di Marley, risponde di essere lì. Kitty prende in giro Marley. Lei schiocca le dita per far capire a Sugar di premere il pulsante di riproduzione alla radio e comincia la canzone. Kitty prende in giro Marley con Tina, Brittany e Sugar. Unique è un po' scioccato. Le ragazze cantano di sottofondo ai piedi del letto Kitty è sul letto. Più tardi, Unique si unisce. Corrono intorno al letto, ridendo e cantando. Kitty è su una sedia e dietro si vede Marley che esce dal bagno e guarda Kitty alzarsi dalla sedia e canta il finale della canzone. Le quattro ragazze sono in piedi come se non avessero nulla a che fare. "Ti stai prendendo gioco di me, Kitty?" dice Marley. Kitty si toglie la parrucca e proprio come Rizzo in Grease, dice: "Alcune persone sono così permalose!" Marley, imbarazzata, guarda Kitty. Testo Kitty: Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee Lousy with virginity Won't go to bed till i'm legally wed, I can't! I'm Sandra Dee! Watch it, hey I'm Doris Day I was not brought up that way. Won't come across, even Rock Hudson lost Kitty con Sugar, Brittany, Tina e Unique: His heart to Doris Day. Kitty (Sugar, Brittany, Tina e Unique): I dont drink (no!) Or swear (oh!) I dont rat my hair (ew!) I get ill from one cigarette (cough, cough, cough) Keep your filthy paws Off my silky drawers! Would you pull that crap with Annette? Kitty: As for you Troy Donahue I know what you wanna do, You've got your crust I'm no object of lust. Kitty con Sugar, Brittany, Tina e Unique: I'm just plain Sandra Dee. Kitty: Elvis! Elvis let me be! Keep that pelvis far from me! Just keep your cool, Now your starting to drool. Hey fongool, I'm Sandra Dee. Galleria di foto Latisd.jpg 011~244.jpg Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Kitty Wilde Categoria:Canzoni Sugar Motta Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Unique Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Glee: The Music Presents Glease